masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sky Car
Delete Nom Keeping this as a redirect seems pretty pointless. As stated, we don't need redirects for nick-names that people have made up that have absolutely no basis canonically. It's like making a "Space Shuttle" redirect for the UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle, or "Machine Gun" for the M-76 Revenant, or "Reptile People" for the krogan, or "Bird Men" for the raloi or... well, I'll stop now, but trust me, I could keep going. Vote to delete. SpartHawg948 05:15, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Actually the terms "skycar" (one word) and "aircar" have been used in ME materials. But I support the deletion anyway, since this page title has a space in it and we can't say that all skycars/aircars are the same (X3M) model (the CDN mentions a "Tess Auburn 2166 aircar" and the "2186 Whip"). -- Commdor (Talk) 05:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Agree with the deletion nomination. This is just another one of those needless redirects and a needless article. Lancer1289 06:00, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Arguing to keep. I'd heard the term "sky car" used before, which was why I changed it to a redirect. As Commdor agrees it's been used in single-word form before, I have hope that I'm not just projecting my imagination into the world after all. :P I'd argue to keep the redirect, as I always do. If, as Commdor points out, it's been used in canonical sources (sans space), it's conceivable that people would type that in (with or without space) in order to find information about it. And as there's no ambiguity as to what people could mean when they type "sky car" into the search box, the redirect would have some use. Just my standard "but think of the newbies!" argument. :P -- Dammej (talk) 09:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :But as Commdor also points out, not all sky cars are X3Ms. Most, it would appear, are not. So is it accurate to have a general term like sky car redirect to one particular model of sky car? SpartHawg948 09:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd been thinking about that actually. Does all the information from the X3M article apply solely to the X3M? (I actually don't know where it comes from. I'm assuming the galactic codex book?) Presumably, the X3M was the mode of transport around the citadel... but we don't know what those aircars or skycars are on Illium or Omega, do we? I'd almost favor renaming that article to a more general term in that case. -- Dammej (talk) 09:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Not having added any of the info, I can't say for sure. I can say that all the info was added post-ME2, so the chances it came from the Galactic Codex book are slim to none. Other than that, I'm not too sure. Regardless, the X3m page is for one particular model, and we do know of more than one, assuming sky car and aircar are merely two different terms for the same thing, like car and automobile. SpartHawg948 09:33, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah. You checked the page history. A smart move. :P ::::I, meanwhile, went to Omega and Illium in ME2 to check out what all the cars were called. Sure enough, they're all labeled "X3M." Very interesting. Their manufacturer seems to have cornered the space-hero transportation market. The one thing I didn't check was Lair of the Shadow Broker, because I don't have a save right before the car chase scene, and I'm unwilling to play through right now to get there. Regardless, I see your point about a redirect from say, "car" -> "Ford F150" being a bit disengenuous. As a compromise, could the terms "skycar" and/or "aircar" be added into the X3M article, so that a search can more easily turn up that article? Such as... ::::Referred to colloquially as a "shuttle" or "skycar", the '''X3M' ''...? -- Dammej (talk) 09:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Add "aircar" in there, as we know this term is also used, and CDN supports its use for vehicles on the Citadel, and you'll get no arguments from me. SpartHawg948 09:50, November 27, 2010 (UTC) (Reset indent) Sounds peachy to me. I'll make the change now. If anyone disagrees, please revert and continue the discussion here. Consider my objection to the delete withdrawn. -- Dammej (talk) 10:06, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Well the time paseed a while ago, and since it is 4-0, this is going. Basically a redirect for a non-canon nickname, which we don't need. Lancer1289 01:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC)